1. Field of the Invention
The improvements of the present application relate to a first data processing system having means including one or more processors and a first operating system, for managing the total system resources such as storage management, error detection isolation and recovery, dynamic reconfiguration, I/O operations and the like, wherein said resource management means is also used to provide similar functions for a second system with the same or a different operating system, and alien to the first system, i.e. the first operating system has no information in its device configuration tables identifying the alien system and has no facilities for handling communication with the alien system.
2. Prior Art
Typically prior art processors acting as service processors or resource managers for another processor are characterized by the operating system or systems having facilities for controlling the interaction between the processors.
It is an object of the present invention to provide such services without the operating system of the processor providing the service being modified to include the usual control facilities.